The present invention relates to a window shade, and more particularly to a pleated window shade designed to keep out light effectively.
The folded parts of a pleated window shade of prior art comprises at least two straight and vertical rows of holes designed to accommodate therein the strings intended for use in pulling the shade up or down. The pleated window shade of prior art as such is defective in design in that its string holes permit sunlight or the light of other sources to enter the room when it is pulled down to keep out light, and that its string holes are always culprits through which the objects in the room at night are prone to project out so that privacy is compromised. In addition, the string holes can be used improperly as peep holes.